


【ALLN】『你說、你關上了壁櫥』

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】『你說、你關上了壁櫥』

#ABO黑/暗、不做人，可是沒車

#5A1O

 

『你說、你關上了壁櫥』

 

是什麼?

 

是你澆下的水賜予我們養分，是我們之間孕育生長出的荊棘。

 

開了花、釋放了毒。

 

纏繞、碰撞、最後…燃燒殆盡，那燃盡花瓣瀰漫的香氣……誘人的透骨生香。.

 

※

 

當他們終於在公/司辦公事裡、見到他們消失了五天的隊長車學沇時沒有一個人敢說話，他們互相偷偷看著對方的表情想從同樣不知所措的團員們身上得到一些解答，可惜終是無果。

 

時間是在他們好不容易渡過真人選拔秀確定下出道成員後的不久，在真正出道前每個人都不敢大意，怕一有差錯便永遠錯過了這次的機會，其中車學沇一直充當安慰每個弟/弟的角色。

 

這樣的隊長哥/哥突然消失了五天，每個人都感到詭異不安，他們問公/司、經紀人都沒有得到正面回覆，直到車學沇第五天的晚上練習結束後他們五個人被叫到樓上的辦公室，在那裡他們終於見到突然消失的人，一言不發看見他們進來後只是抬了下眼又很快避開。

 

沉重的氣氛下沒有人敢吭聲，也沒人像平時一樣上去跟車學沇打鬧，那人的臉色很差，嘴唇泛白面頰微微潮紅連那健康的麥色肌膚都遮掩不了，空氣中微微飄散的信息素味道讓幾個年輕的ALPHA有些不自在，忍不住往站在理事身旁微微低著頭的車學沇看去。

 

「猜到了吧?」看著幾個人猜疑的眼神坐在辦公椅上的理事向他們幾個開口，幾個人有些緊張的看著對面卻沒人回應，理事只好側頭看著年紀最長的鄭澤運再一次開口:「LEO你回答。」

 

「理事是……猜到指什麼?」往幾個不安的弟/弟們那看了一眼鄭澤運小心意意的回應，又忍不住往車學沇的方向看過去，這麼近的距離應該不會錯……那個信息素的味道，但……

 

聽了話理事笑了下像是知道鄭澤運是明知故問，側過身向身旁的車學沇勾了勾手:「學沇過來。」

 

被點名的車學沇僵硬了瞬間，像是受驚的鹿一般轉過頭，隨即看見理事讓他過去的手勢不明顯的閩了下唇捏了捏衣服下擺走過去，腳步有些虛浮，甚至他現在頭腦還不是很清楚，室內在團員們聚/集後撲天蓋地的ALPHA信息素侵占著他的感官，車學沇甚至認為他只要稍稍放送就會瞬間腿軟的癱倒在地。

 

他們看著車學沇慢慢移動到理事身旁，理事轉身站起手一抬便扯住車學沇高領的毛衣往下拉，車學沇似乎對這突如其來的舉動沒有防備而踉蹌了一下，接著理事往他們幾人看來又問了一次:「不會不知道這是什麼吧?」

 

沒有人回答並不代/表他們不知道答/案。

 

※

 

鏗鏘、鏗鏘，碰撞時發出清脆的聲響。

 

那鐵製的扣環、會套在他美麗的脖頸上。

 

那是保護他的項圈；又是束縛他的枷鎖。

 

為什麼要保護他；又為什麼要綁住他?

 

啊啊……

 

孩子、因為他是OMEGA啊。

 

OMEGA是什麼?

 

噓……等你長大就會知道了。

 

※

 

「澤運、你回答吧。」見幾個人只是排排站著一言不發理事又一次點名，鄭澤運抬眼往車學沇看去，對方微微低著頭，瀏海遮蓋住他一半的表情，從對方指尖微微的顫抖鄭澤運能猜出車學沇很難受，可能是因為空氣中ALPHA的氣味導致，又或者是因為……

 

「……Choker，項圈…OMEGA用的。」

 

他們都知道，這是很慘忍的、OMEGA身理狀況多、不穩定、基本上出道前分化成OMEGA就跟出道無緣，他們不僅是擔心車學沇不能出道，同時他們團隊的未來也同樣，少了車學沇這個隊長那他們還能不能繼續下去甚至……說不定不能出道就直接毀了。

 

似是看出幾個人的不安，理事鬆開扯著車學沇項圈得手、自己給自己擊了個掌攤開手:「很好、看來都有好好上生理課。」

 

輕鬆的語氣聽在幾人耳裡卻歡快不起來，不過下一秒理事的舉動卻讓他們更加不解:「別擔心，你們還是會照樣出道。」

 

「那……N哥?」聽了理事的話他們心中雖放下一顆石頭，可轉而看到一旁默默把領子拉起遮掩住項圈的車學沇，李弘彬忍不住問道。

 

「一起出道。」理事說著微笑了下，可在他們看來卻不是什麼善解人意的笑容，他們看著理事伸手撫上車學沇的背，厚實的掌心順著車學沇消瘦的背脊來回撫摸，像是在安撫一隻不安的寵物，可現實那並不是什麼溫馨的畫面:「本來是允許的，不過我們都談好了，對吧…學沇。」

 

理事說著拍了下車學沇，莫約過了兩秒車學沇抬起頭看了下/身旁的理事又瞄了他們一眼才低下頭吐出和久久不見的隊員見面後的第一句話，只是一句短短的應聲:「……吶。」

 

在他們還沒來的急思考所謂的“說好”是指什麼時，理事笑著對一旁經紀人點了點頭，經紀人馬上意會、上前給他們一人發了一把鑰匙，他們還沒準備詢問這是做什麼時經紀人就已經給了他們解答:「N項圈的鑰匙你們一人拿一付，不過相爀還沒分化…不過感覺也快了，澤運你先代他保管。」

 

在幾個人微微瞪大的眼睛下車學沇撇過頭不願去面對幾個弟/弟，可他能閉起眼裝做沒看見，卻關不起耳朵去忽略傳到腦裡的話語。

 

OMEGA的發情期不穩，ALPHA的易感期同樣麻煩，雖說不如OMEGA一樣會幾乎無法自控但情緒會比平時暴躁，尤其是團隊裡幾乎都是ALPHA的情況，出現鬥毆的機率可以說是不低，BETA其實是最好控管的，只是BETA常常不如ALPHA出彩，一開始高層看重車學沇除了他舞台上的魅力還有他是BETA這點，BETA事/故率低做隊長是再好不過的選擇。

 

可如今出了差錯，又在出道前夕，本想放棄再等一段時間重組成員，換下突然分化的車學沇，但OMEGA不顧正在發情期瘋了一般求著他們不要換下他，說他會好好吃藥、打針，不會讓人發現。

 

正好、培育了這麼久的好苗子他們實在也捨不得放棄，半誘導半威脅的情況下答應讓車學沇如常出道。

 

是有條件的、公/司幫車學沇隱藏性別、公開成BETA，車學沇在ALPHA成員易感期時給予幫助。

 

ALPHA和OMEGA終究是有些像的，易感期相當於OMEGA的發情期，雖說不會無法自控但在易感期得不到發洩很容易和人發生衝突，也不是第一次有新聞上出現ALPHA偶像易感期時和別人鬥毆的新聞，公/司方面與其因易感期出現爆力事/件又或者去找任何圈內或圈外的人不如把一切鎖死在內部，甚至鎖在一個團隊裡，這樣、什麼風聲都不會流傳出去。

 

以前也不是沒有聽說過，有公/司在出組合時安插一個OMEGA在隊內做”調和”不過幾乎最後都以和OMEGA溝通不良導致退團收場，不過這次他們可是明明白白的告訴車學沇。

 

留下來、可以，交換條件、在成員易感期時幫他們處裡任何生理需求。

 

※

 

那天、回到宿舍時似乎一切都變了，一向活潑吵鬧的車學沇始終沒有講過一句話，默默的縮在沙發角落，沒有向他們解釋的意思，或許他根本沒有什麼好解釋。

 

看著沙發上的人，幾個弟/弟甚至不敢靠近問話，似乎一切自然的身體接觸在車學沇分化成了OMEGA後都走了調，金元植推了韓相爀一把，因韓相爀是他們之中唯一還沒分化的存在，可韓相爀縮了下也很猶豫，他從沒看過車學沇那個模樣。

 

彷彿脆弱的……一靠近稍微處碰、就會支離破碎。

 

※

 

被鐵項圈掩蓋的，在那誘人後頸皮膚之下散發的陣陣香氣，像是燃燒過後的白百合，飄渺又虛幻，彷彿一個恍神，連灰燼也不剩。

 

若是指間流淌過那纖細的脖頸，取下遮掩住的面紗，我想、我會因為那香氣染上毒癮，沉迷的無法自拔。

 

賜與我們的鑰匙可以打開潘朵拉的寶盒。

 

或許最後會如同神話一般、打開了美麗的盒子，喚醒深藏的罪惡。

 

※

 

當車學沇意識到有人靠近時抬起頭發覺人已經走到他面前，鄭澤運臉上是一如既往平淡的表情，低頭看著因發現他的存在不自主顫抖起來的人，他抬起手往對方脖頸上的項圈伸去，他並不是有/意要處碰到車學沇的皮膚，但無意間滑過時他只感受到微涼指尖傳遞過來的溫熱。

 

很暖、如同對方潮紅的臉色，他若是飛蛾必定朝這團火飛去。

 

車學沇抖了下沒有躲開、沒有出聲，除了視線忍不住往那在自己脖頸上的手望去他沒有任何反/抗，他看著車學沇緩緩蹲下、伸手從口袋裡拿出鑰匙，拿著鑰匙靠近那鐵製的項圈，在車學沇幅度越發越大的顫抖下……

 

喀!

 

一聲。

 

鐵圈開了。

 

燃燒的白百合像是具象化一般在室內瀰漫起煙霧，酥/麻的香味如扎著針似的透穿他們的心骨，靠的最近的鄭澤運忍不住瞪大下眼，回頭往站在門口的幾個弟/弟看去，閉上眼他調整了下自己的呼吸，起身。

 

「不早了學沇、你該回房間休息了。」鄭澤運說著少有的伸手放到車學沇的頭頂，輕輕下滑直到撫過對方的髮間，他本沒想/做這個動作，可回過神時發覺指尖停留在對方後頸他只能默默收回手。

 

轉過身鄭澤運對著幾個弟/弟說道: 「今天我們都跟元植睡更/衣室，你們去把自己的棉被搬過去。」

 

當鄭澤運終於離開他三公尺的範圍外後車學沇才默默轉過頭往他們離開的方向看去，弟/弟們正一個個把被單從臥室搬到相對狹窄的更/衣室，他緩緩抬起手撫上脖子上鬆開的鐵圈。

 

終究還是……不一樣了。

 

(應該有後續?)


End file.
